Lauren Tom
Lauren Tom (b. 4 August, 1961), is an American actress. DCAU Filmography File:NO IMAGE YET| Angela Chen File:NO IMAGE YET| Polka Dot Dressed Joker File:NO IMAGE YET| Dana Tan File:Kai-Ro.jpg| Kai-Ro File:NO IMAGE YET| Agent Lee File:Drlight.jpg| Doctor Light File:NO IMAGE YET| Chung File:NO IMAGE YET| Mariko *"The Last Son of Krypton, Parts II and III" – Angela Chen *"Feeding Time" – Angela Chen *"The Way of All Flesh" – Angela Chen *"Stolen Memories" – Angela Chen *"The Main Man, Part I" – Angela Chen *"Tools of the Trade" – Angela Chen *"Blasts From the Past, Part I" – Angela Chen *"Action Figures" – Angela Chen *"Brave New Metropolis" – Angela Chen *"World's Finest, Part II" – Angela Chen *"Bizarro's World" – Angela Chen *"Heavy Metal" – Angela Chen *"Warrior Queen" – Angela Chen *"Superman's Pal" – Angela Chen * "Cold Comfort" – Ice Maiden #3 *"Rebirth" – Dana Tan, Polka Dot Dressed Joker *"Black Out" – Dana Tan *"Golem" – Dana Tan *"Meltdown" – Dana Tan *"Dead Man's Hand" – Dana Tan *"The Winning Edge" – Dana Tan *"Splicers" – Dana Tan *"Earth Mover" – Dana Tan *"Lost Soul" – Dana Tan *"Rats" – Dana Tan *"Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" – Dana Tan *"The Eggbaby" – Dana Tan *"Zeta" – Dana Tan *"Inqueling" – Dana Tan *"The Call" – Kai-Ro *"Countdown" – Agent Lee *"The Accomplice" – Agent Lee *"His Maker's Name" - Agent Lee *"Remote Control" - Agent Lee *"Change of Heart" - Agent Lee *"West Bound" - Agent Lee *"Hicksburg" - Agent Lee *"Taffy Time" - Agent Lee *"Absolute Zero" - Agent Lee * "Eclipsed, Part I" – Chung * "The Great Brain Robbery" – Doctor Light * "Epilogue" – Dana Tan, Doctor Light, Kai-Ro Feature Films * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero – Mariko * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Dana Tan Video Games * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Angela Chen, Mercy Graves }} Background Information Tom was born in Chicago in 1961. She won an Obie (Off-Broadway Theatre Award) for her theatre work, and later had a starring role as one of the four daughters in The Joy Luck Club. Other film work includes the recent films In Good Company and Bad Santa, though she has primarily devoted herself to voice work in recent years. Her television work includes a recurring role on Friends as Ross's girlfriend Julie; Barbershop, and Grace Under Fire. Most recently she has become a series regular on Men In Trees. Angela Chen for the DCAU was her first voice work. After minor appearances on Extreme Ghostbusters and Pinky and the Brain, she landed her now-famous regular roles on King of the Hill as Minh Souphanousinphone and Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone, Jr.; and as Amy Wong on Futurama. Other voice work includes Kim Possible, Samurai Jack, Codename: Kids Next Door, W.I.T.C.H., American Dragon: Jake Long, The Replacements, Teacher's Pet, Rocket Power, and Max Steele. She also voiced both Angela Chen and Mercy Graves (replacing Lisa Edelstein) for the video game Superman: Shadow of Apokolips. External Links * * Lauren Tom's official website Tom, Lauren Tom, Lauren Tom, Lauren Tom, Lauren Tom, Lauren Tom, Lauren